Hannah Rutherford
Hannah Rutherford, known by the username Lomadia, born May 25th, 1988, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast, working at YogTowers. Hannah used to be the Operations Manager for the Yogscast and her main jobs included reading and responding to fan mail and helping Lewis and Simon with video production. On Hannah's YouTube channel, you will find different long-lasting enjoyable let's plays. Some of Hannah's most well known let's plays are of the Assassin's Creed series, the Far Cry series, YogSims, and her Minecraft "Evicted!" series with Nilesy. Yogscast Website Summary Known for her series of videos on The Walking Dead, Tomb Raider, Assassins Creed and The Sims 3, Hannah enjoys all manner of exciting and story-driven gaming. Anything with zombies is deemed awesome…or action adventure…or fantasy…or sci-fi - oh god, all the games are just awesome. Trivia * Hannah chose the username, "Lomadia," because it means "grace" in Elvish and the name "Hannah" also means grace * Hannah used to play the flute * Hannah was the guest of episode 172 of The Shaft Podcast *Hannah is dating Lewis Brindley * Hannah has done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge like other Yogscast members, such as Simon, Martyn, Strippin, and Panda * Hannah does not own a driver's license Quotes * "Madam? Madam! Stop!" * "Hello?" * "Flippin' heck" * "In theory..." * "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" * "Why am I here? Why do I have celebrity status, and why am I roller-skating with a man named Rainflower Ivy?" * "Who's this bitch? Oh wait, it's me!" * "Why are you here?!" * "I'm gonna own your face" * "It's nice, very nice!" * "This is going to end in tears" * "Oh, it's lovely" * "I told you, I fucking told you!" * "Come at me bro" * "Oh, sod it!" * "Silly sod" * "God, sod it! * "God bloody dammit" * "Watcha gonna do?" * "No, don't do that" * "Apologize to Pyrion. Say you're sorry" * "Ah, you're the worst!" * "You don't say that! You don't say that to the demons!" * "What a ball-ache!" * "I'm sorry, what?" * "No, you fuck off!" * "Bye shithead!" * "I've gone upstairs ya wally!" * "Oh shit! They double-teamed me" * "Now, don't go waving that around like a floppy cock..." Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Spreadshirt *Yogscast Wiki *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTHannah.png|Hannah's first Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTHannah2.png|Hannah's second Yogscast avatar hannah23.jpg Hannahrutherford.jpg lomadia.png|Hannah's previous Minecraft skin Hannah34.jpg|Hannah going to the Diablo III launch event Y2.png|Hannah's previous YouTube avatar yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin from Assassin's Creed Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in Minecraft Christmas Blizzcon3.jpg|Hannah with Simon and Lewis at BlizzCon Blizzcon1.jpg|Hannah with Simon and Lewis at BlizzCon Drawing of simon, lewis and hannah.jpg|Art of Simon, Lewis, and Hannah by Ferazhin WatchaGonnaDo.gif|"Watcha Gonna Do?" TheMadHannah.png|Hannah as The Mad Hatter CThruHannah.png|Hannah as she appears in Big Girl hannah owl.png HannahAnimated.png|Hannah as she appears in Israphel Animated Hannah diggy diggy hole.jpg|Hannah as she appears in Diggy Diggy Hole Hannah Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Hannah doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Hannah Rutherford Category:Characters